Recuerdos
by Stefy Abbott
Summary: Con casi un siglo de existencia, Edward Cullen guarda muchos secretos de su pasado. Pero en especial uno que pocos saben, uno que lo atormenta cada segundo de su vida inmortal, uno que lo hace desear no haberse enamorado nunca. ¿De qué se trata? POV


**Disclaimer: **Edward Cullen y demás personajes mencionados en esta historia son autoría de Stephenie Meyer. La situación presentada a continuación es completamente ficticia y en ninguno de los libros de la saga se menciona algo parecido.

* * *

**RECUERDOS**

_By Stefy Taijiya_

**EDWARD'S POV  
**

Distraído, empiezo a tocar en el majestuoso piano de cola que tenemos en casa. Yo mismo había compuesto la nostálgica melodía que en estos momentos inunda la atmósfera del salón principal. La había intitulado 'Noche' y había sido escrita hacía más de cinco décadas. En la misma época en que conocí a aquella muchacha.

Mi mente se traslada rápidamente al pasado.

Era el año de 1952. Carlisle, el líder de nuestro aquelarre, había decidido que viviríamos un tiempo en Upton, un pueblo del este de Maine, antes de regresar a Denali. Por ese entonces, Alice y Jasper acababan de unirse a nuestra forma de vida vegetariana y el convivir en una región poblada de humanos representaba su más grande prueba de fuerza de voluntad.

Con el pasar del tiempo nos percatamos de los dones de nuestros nuevos integrantes. Jasper tenía la capacidad de manejar las emociones de los demás a su antojo, mientras que Alice tenía el don de la precognición.

— Es muy peligroso quedarnos aquí. —nos advirtió con expresión horrorizada cuando recién habíamos terminado de instalarnos en nuestra nueva casa.

Poseo el extraño poder de leer la mente de los demás. Es muy sencillo: los pensamientos de todas las personas que me rodean flotan en el aire, sólo tengo que concentrarme en alguien en específico. Hice lo propio con Alice para averiguar el porqué de su comentario. Ella sabía lo que estaba tramando, por lo que se concentró en su respuesta.

«_Va a ocurrir algo muy grave. Y tiene que ver contigo, Edward_»

Arqueé una de mis cejas sin comprender.

«_Pon atención a mis visiones_»

Me perdí en sus cavilaciones y encontré una imagen aterradora de mí mismo matando a una persona. Todo mi rostro estaba manchado de sangre. La víctima gritaba mi nombre una y otra vez, pero yo era dominado por mi instinto de cazador. Podía ver mi cara de satisfacción al quitarle la vida.

«_¿Ahora lo entiendes?_»

— ¡Maine! —oí a Emmett gritar de la emoción—. ¿Saben lo que eso significa?

Nadie le respondió.

— ¡Pues significa que podremos cazar osos negros! —empezó a saltar como un loco por todo el recinto. Vi como Rosalie, su pareja, hacía una mueca de disgusto.

— Preferiría una presa más fácil, algo que no sea tan violento —a la siempre perfecta Rosalie Hale no le agradaban los baños de sangre, pero eran necesarios, pues esta sustancia es la que permite calmar nuestra sed.

— Te recomiendo los ciervos de Virginia, querida. —había dicho Esme con una sonrisa.

Carlisle hizo un gesto para que guardáramos silencio. Todos nos le acercamos para escuchar lo que nos tenía pensado decir.

— Somos nuevos en la localidad, así que no quiero problemas. ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes? —nos dedicó una mirada penetrante—. Esta misma noche iremos de caza a Umbagog. No olviden que mañana comenzamos nuestra «vida humana».

Asentimos al mismo tiempo. Cada uno fue a buscar ropa adecuada para la ocasión. En cuestión de milésimas de segundo logramos atravesar la frontera entre el estado de Maine y el de New Hampshire, en donde se encontraba el dichoso parque estatal. Nos dimos un gran banquete con las abundantes criaturas que merodeaban por el lugar.

Cuando regresamos a casa, observé mi rostro en uno de los espejos. Sonreí al ver que mis ojos habían adquirido el tono dorado característico de la dieta a base de animales. Ahora ya podía pasar desapercibido para los ingenuos hombres.

Me fui a mi nueva habitación y me senté en el suelo a pensar, ya que siendo vampiro no podría llegar a dormirme jamás. La visión de Alice retumbó en mi cabeza una y otra vez hasta que amaneció. Decidí no darle mucha importancia, después de todo el futuro está sujeto a cambios, y tal vez yo podía evitar asesinar a ese alguien, quienquiera que fuera.

Por suerte estábamos en invierno. De lo contrario habríamos tenido que quedarnos en casa y perdernos nuestro primer día clases en el Instituto de Upton. Para evitar que se descubriera nuestro secreto debíamos fingir que éramos humanos comunes y corrientes.

Tuve que aguantarme las lecciones de Aritmética que ya me sabía de memoria desde hacía años. En clase de Literatura nos encargaron leer Romeo y Julieta, el eterno clásico de William Shakespeare. Y eso que era el primer día... En esa época la educación era estricta, por lo menos así ocurría en Nueva Inglaterra.

Cuando sonaron la campana que indicaba el final de las clases pude suspirar. Nos reunimos en la entrada. A diferencia de mí, casi todos habían disfrutado la mañana.

«_¡Qué clase de tortura es esta!_», escuché los pensamientos de Jasper que esbozaba una mueca de sufrimiento. Debía resultar muy difícil acostumbrarse para un sujeto como él que había sobrevivido a las Guerras del Sur. Me acerqué a él y le di unas palmadas en la espalda para hacerle ver que lo entendía. «_Ah, se me olvidaba que podías leer las mentes..._».

— Oye, Edward. ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que piensa ese tipo de ahí? —me pidió Emmett al darse cuenta de mi conversación mental.

— ¡Basta, Emmett! Edward no es un juguete... —protestó Alice, en mi defensa.

— ¿Y tú quién eres, monstruito? ¿Esme? —le espetó cruelmente. Obviamente lo había hecho en broma. Se carcajeó estruendosamente cuando la vampiresa de corta estatura le propinó un fuerte codazo en las costillas.

— Cree que somos raros. —contesté finalmente y me les uní en su diversión.

Subimos a nuestro Studebaker blanco, un automóvil que había salido una década atrás. Fue el único automóvil que pudimos encontrar apto, a pesar de que no andaba a doscientos kilómetros por hora como lo hacen los modelos de hoy en día. Era bastante incómodo tener que conducirlo.

«_Pediré a alguno de los muchachos que me acompañe a hacer compras_», pude percibir el deseo de Esme cuando estábamos en la entrada de la casona construida a finales del siglo XIX. Efectivamente con esta frase fue que nos recibió.

— Emmett me ha prometido un paseo por los alrededores de Montreal. —se excusó Rosalie—. Será en otra ocasión.

Todos habían logrado evadir la invitación de Esme. Todos menos yo. Por lo tanto, no tuve más remedio que aceptar.

Procurábamos caminar a un ritmo normal, para así continuar con nuestra fachada. El centro del pueblo estaba plagado de cafeterías y locales varios. Esme se detuvo frente a la vitrina de un almacén de antigüedades y ahogó una exclamación.

«_¡Mira qué pieza de porcelana más hermosa!_»

No dudó ni un segundo en entrar y observar el jarrón que tanto le había llamado la atención. Ingresé junto con ella y me dediqué a escarbar entre los escaparates para ver si encontraba algo que me gustara. Justo en ese momento capté el pensamiento de alguien respecto a mí.

«_No todos los días se ven clientes tan guapos como éste. Me parece haberlo visto esta mañana en el instituto..._»

Me giré bruscamente para encararla y sólo encontré que ella me miraba con timidez. Esme se acercó al escritorio en donde ella estaba sentada y preguntó:

— ¿En cuánto me deja ese jarrón con motivos de flores?

— Seiscientos dólares, _milady_._ —_su voz sonaba igual de retraída que en sus pensamientos.

— Bien, entonces me lo llevo. —dijo Esme sacando de su cartera un manojo con seis billetes de cien dólares.

— Perdone mi atrevimiento, señora. ¿Vive usted aquí en Upton?

— ¡Oh sí, sí! Acabamos de mudarnos —respondió la vampiresa—. Mi nombre es Esme Cullen y este de aquí es mi hijo Edward.

Contuve mis ganas de reír cuando leí en su mente el asombro. Resultaba imposible que yo fuera hijo de una mujer que aparentaba veinticuatro años. Con una increíble lógica, dedujo que yo era adoptado. Justamente la mentira que decíamos a todo el mundo.

— Me gustaría saber quién me atendió —preguntó Esme. Le guiñó un ojo—. Quizás vuelva por aquí a comprar.

— Catherine McBride a su servicio, señora Cullen. —contestó la joven haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Evalué su aspecto físico, y, no sé porqué, me gustó lo que vi.

Catherine era una muchacha menuda, sus cabellos eran más negros que el carbón, su piel casi tan nívea como la de nosotros y sus ojos parecían dos brillantes esmeraldas. Si pudiera ruborizarme de seguro lo habría hecho en ese instante.

— ¡Nos veremos en el instituto, Edward! —me aseguró ella. No era una pregunta. Estaba decidida a conocerme. ¡Y yo que había pensado que era tímida!

Ya había experimentado una etapa de rebeldía. Durante esa época asesiné a mucha gente. Pero terminé dejándolo porque me atormentaban los pensamientos de mis presas al momento de acabar con sus vidas. Carlisle me perdonó y nuevamente me orientó al camino del bien. Disfruté de libertad durante bastante tiempo ya que me era muy fácil controlarme. Me había ganado su confianza. Decidí arriesgarme con ella. Incluso podría llegar a ser divertido...

— Por supuesto, Catherine. —le respondí con una sonrisa. Ella se derritió internamente.

Tomé el jarrón en mis brazos y salí del local junto con Esme.

No sé de qué manera Catherine había averiguado la dirección de mi casa, porque en una semana de conocernos me empezaron a llegar cartas de ella. Obviamente las respondí todas.

Se podría decir que aparte de mi familia, era con ella con quien más pasaba tiempo. Nos veíamos todos los días durante el receso en el instituto, bueno, en realidad los días en los que podía asistir a clases. Cathy resultó ser una chica muy interesante.

Alice nos observaba recelosa, pero prefirió no fastidiarme. «_¿Para qué hacerlo si tú nunca vas a tomar en serio lo que te he advertido?_» me reprochaba todas las noches.

Sin embargo, dos meses después de conocernos, ella apareció frente al portón de mi casa. Estaba lloviendo afuera, por lo que estaba empapada de la cabeza a los pies.

Esa noche mi familia había ido de caza. Yo preferí quedarme por puro capricho. A las ocho transmitirían un especial de Billie Holiday en la radio. _Lady Day_, como le decían, era una de mis cantantes de jazz favoritas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Cathy? —pregunté totalmente sorprendido por su aparición.

— Estaba sola en casa, así que pensé en visitarte... ya sabes, tengo tu dirección.

La hice seguir y agradecí mentalmente que no hubiera nadie más que yo.

Ella se quedó absorta detallando cada uno de los rincones de mi hogar. Pude leer en su mente la admiración.

— ¡Vaya, Esme es toda una experta en la decoración!

El programa comenzó y los dos decidimos escucharlo aovillados en uno de los cómodos sillones del salón principal. Tuve que hacer uso de mi autocontrol para así no destrozar su frágil cuerpo con mi fuerza sobrenatural.

Se apartó de mí al cabo de unos diez minutos.

— Estás muy frío, Edward.

Preocupada, me observó, al igual que hizo con el interior de mi casa. Le causó mucha curiosidad el color de mis ojos. «_¡Qué extraño! Habría jurado que sus ojos eran dorados. Pero hoy... están negros_»

Meneó la cabeza como queriendo alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Siguió recorriendo el lugar y se topó con la labor de tejido que estaba haciendo Rosalie.

— Podría echarle una ayudita a Rose. —dijo ella emocionada—. Hace rato que no ocupo mis manos en cosas como ésta.

Cathy empezó a tejer, sin saber que esa sería su condena. Se pinchó un dedo con la aguja y de la diminuta herida manó una gran gota de sangre.

El viento se coló por una ventana que Jasper había dejado abierta antes de salir. El soplo de fresca brisa atrajo hacia mí el olor del perfume de Cathy mezclado con el de la sangre.

No había vuelto a probar la sangre de un ser humano en décadas, por lo que supe que Catherine no se salvaría.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —inquirió al verme esbozando una ancha sonrisa de placer. Su preocupación se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en miedo—. ¿Qué te sucede?

Me le abalancé y logré tumbarla en el sofá. Busqué su cuello con desesperación y acerqué mis labios a su garganta. Podía escuchar cómo los latidos de su corazón aumentaban violentamente y eso me estimuló más.

Ella emitió un chillido cuando clavé mis colmillos. Empecé a beber su sangre segundo a segundo.

— ¡Edward, no! ¡Basta! —sollozaba —. Edward, yo te amo... Edward...

Esa fue la última palabra que pronunció. Mi nombre.

Me bebí hasta la última gota de su vida. Cuando el efecto de gozo hubo acabado me di cuenta de que la había asesinado, a mi dulce Cathy.

Alice y Carlisle habían regresado antes que los demás y me encontraron abrazado al cadáver de la chica. Carlisle me ayudó a limpiar cualquier rastro de sangre que hubiera podido quedar.

— ¡Les dije que sería peligroso! —sentenció Alice. A partir de ese momento empecé a creer en ella.

Hasta el día de hoy sólo ellos dos saben de este secreto. Nadie más sospecharía que mi frialdad se debe a eso que ocurrió en Upton.

Por mi culpa tuvimos que regresar a Alaska antes de lo previsto. Carlisle había dicho a los demás que uno de sus compañeros de trabajo había empezado a tener sospechas y que entonces lo mejor sería regresar a vivir con Tanya y el resto de su aquelarre.

La tonada concluye y con ella también lo hacen mis recuerdos. Siento cómo alguien recuesta su cabeza contra mis hombros.

— Ésa no la había escuchado antes. —dice Bella tranquilamente.

— Es algo que compuse hace mucho tiempo... —le respondo. Ella me mira confundida, como queriendo preguntarme más. Se mantiene en silencio al darse cuenta de que no tengo ganas de hablar sobre el tema.

La noche en que maté a Catherine McBride llegué a pensar que los vampiros no teníamos alma y que lo que había hecho era prueba de ello. Aún lo sostengo. Pero esta vez estoy seguro de que no le volveré a infligir daño a una persona que amo.

Porque no pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Esta fue el primer fic de Crepúsculo que escribí, pero hasta ahora lo publico en esta página. Eso no significa que viva y muera por la pareja conformada por Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan. Nunca me había atrevido a hacer algo como esto, a utilizar a Cullen como protagonista de una historia mía. Espero que les guste a ustedes tanto como a mí. Considero que fue muy arriesgado de mi parte pintarle a Edward un amor anterior a Bella, pero eso fue lo que me dictó mi imaginación. Pensarán que la historia es un poco apresurada, pero es que quise no extenderme demasiado. ¿Un dato curioso? Upton en verdad existe, no fue un nombre inventado.

_Esperen algún día mi EdwardxTanya, uno de mis retos auto-impuestos ^^_


End file.
